1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vessels for containing waste and having finger gripping ports, and more specifically to a waste container for receiving a conventional plastic sack liner, the container having a rectangular bottom wall, four adjoining side walls extending generally upward from the bottom wall and laterally encompassing and defining a space above the bottom wall, the side walls each having an upper rim, these upper rims collectively defining an open container top, two opposing side walls each having an extension protruding generally upward beyond the upper rim and over which the liner opening edge is folded to form a cuff portion, the cuff portion abutting the upper rims of these two opposing side walls on either side of each extension, thereby preventing the cuff portion from extending below these upper rims, each of these extensions having a central gap of sufficient width to receive human finger and extending from the top edge of the extension downward to a point below these upper rims, for receiving a finger to grip and lift away the cuff portion for ease in removing and changing liners, the extensions optionally including finger holes on either side of each gap for gripping and lifting the container itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been vessels for containing waste having openings for receiving fingers and thereby forming handle portions for securely gripping the vessel for lifting. These vessels have generally been plastic sacks. When these sacks are used as liners for stiff outer containers, however, the liner finger holes are typically obstructed by the container walls.
One such prior waste vessel is that of Dollheimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,285, issued on May 3, 1966, which teaches a plastic bag including hand gripping holes. The bag is folded and heat sealed in any of several patterns at a closed bag end. Finger grip holes are punched through the folded portion so that multiple bag layers, together with the seal, help support the weight of the bag and its content when lifted. A problem with Finger if placed in a stiff outer vessel such as a waste basket or trash can is that the finger grip holes would be positioned at the closed bag end in the bottom of the container. Thus, these holes would be inaccessible for lifting the bag out of the container during bag replacement, which is when they would be most needed.
Suominen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,069, issued on Aug. 19, 1969, discloses a thermoplastic carrier bag having sleeves extending transversely, adjacent its mouth. An insert formed of a stiff material is fitted into each sleeve, which may serve two purposes. The insert may be imprinted with identifying marks identifying the bag contents or displaying a manufacturer's trademark. The insert may also include a finger hole for carrying the bag or for holding it open. A problem with Suominen if used within a stiff outer vessel is that the stiff inserts could make it difficult to cuff the edges of the bag opening over the rim of the vessel. Another problem is that, if the bag is cuffed over the vessel rim, the vessel wall would obstruct the finger holes.
Burrows, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,087, issued on May 8, 1990, reveals a trash storage and disposal combination unit. The unit includes a stiff outer container having exterior hook elements on opposing sides and a plastic liner sack having cut out portions forming loops for fitting over the hook elements. In this way the sacks are held securely in the trash container, and can be gripped by their loops when sack removal is desired. A problem with Burrows is that only sacks specially designed for the combination unit would work as intended. No other plastic liner sacks on the market today would properly engage the hook elements. Another problem is that the protruding hook elements could injure and tear clothing of people brushing against the container.
Rasmussen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,910, issued on Jul. 19, 1983, teaches a flexible container for lifting, transport and storage, having four lifting loops. The lifting loops are extensions of the container's side walls. A problem with Rasmussen if used as a liner for a stiff vessel is that the vessel wall would obstructed the lifting loops and prevent easy gripping.
Grussen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,628, issued on Sep. 6, 1960, teaches a container for fluid or pulverulent material and a process for making the container. The container has an L-shaped weld line dividing a small portion of the container interior from the remainder of the interior. Two semi-rigid sheets cover portions of the container and a handle opening is cut in the sides through the small portion. A problem with Grussen is that the container is not shaped to function as a liner for an outer vessel and would be more expensive to manufacture than most such liners. On the other hand, Grussen does not appear sufficiently rigid to function itself as an outer vessel. Also, if Grussen were used as an outer vessel, a liner fit inside could not be easily grasped for removal.
Preston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,340, issued on Apr. 5, 1988, discloses liner bag brackets for fitting over and engaging the rim of a trash receptacle. Loops of a plastic liner bag fit over and are hooked in position by projections on the brackets. The problems presented by Preston are essentially the same as those presented by Burrows.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a waste container which can receive a removable liner sack and which permits easy and secure gripping of such a liner sack for periodic removal and replacement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a waste container which can accept ordinary generic trash bags as liner sacks.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such waste container which has no protruding parts which could cause injury or damage to clothing.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a waste container which is simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.